Venture: Breathtaking Fear
Venture: Breathtaking Fear is a Venture movie. Synopsis Ten years before the next events, the thieves were robbing various cash registers, vaults, and gems from Vepture. Robin Jaycee, current president of the Vepture country, is than shot through the intestine by Serpent, the grand smuggler of Vepture. Jaycee’s final words are “You... Vepturegeng.” (Vepturegeng is Vepturian slang for “hitman” and “shoplifter”). Although used as an insult, Serpent takes it as a compliment, and decides to make a gang of the six most wanted safecrackers (including him), the Vepturegeng. Ten years later, Robert Jacob, searching for liquor, decides to investigate a Samgolian chop shop in order to save Jestro, a harlequin, who is under capture. Robert and the other Jacob Knights break into the scrapheap, where Count Lionel grants each of them an energy power. Robert, about to crush Chung, the junkyard keeper, is told not to by Jethro, who has escaped on his own. Jacob doesn’t budge, and is about to smash Chung to gibs, until Chung offers to give him the deed to Venture City, a long leaderless metropolis, in the Venturian Continent. Robert agrees, and keeps Chung alive. At Venture City, Robert Jacob proclaims himself as ruler, with the other Jacob Knights gaining ownership of main buildings there. Ten days after obtaining the deed, Robert introduces two new buffs to the nation: mining and the movie industry. While the city is running well, albeit his citizens despising the government and the entire area being on the brink of environmental apocalypse, Jacob is tired of paying bills, and accidentally accepts Marvin Heemeyer’s proposal of some metal and cement. The other Jacob Knights attempt to get him to enjoy himself through various activities such as fishing, Robert never budges. However, he finally smiles when his taxes come pouring in. The next day, Heemeyer destroys fifteen buildings in the city in his “Killdozer”, made of the materials Robert gave him. The prices to rebuild are funded, however, after the Jacob Knights rob Venturian Bank for a big peridot. Robert Jacob later catches the Vepturegeng robbing an ATM Bank separate from his, and comes to his sense, remembering theft is prohibited in the city. Jacob is able to give the Vepturegeng a savage beating and return all the cash, but they escape on motorcycles. The Vepturegeng are about to rob it a second time, and are caught by guards, but are saved by Perdita’s illusional form. Perdita threatens the guards, before telling the Vepturegeng he will owe them all the capitals in Venture City, IF they cause the Void Cataclysm. They agree, and, before disappearing, Perdita’s hologram uses a laser sword to carve their faces on the Venturian Peak, where their new base is settled. The Jacobs realize something is wrong about the bluff, and cross through a swamp outside of Venture City to investigate. The Vepturegeng are back from robbing the Venturian Jewelry Store, but Ruffian argues and attempts mutiny on Serpent, who than accidentally knocks down their Camaro full of diamonds into their lava hole. Before Ruffian can slit Serpent’s throat, the Jacob Knights break in through the gap on top, while the Vepturegeng escape into a Hell Portal on their Lamborghini. The Jacobs go into Hell to give chase, but not before Terrence takes their blueprints and model of a Void Transporter. When they arrive, they cannot find the Vepturegeng, but do find a Temple. It turns out to be the Church of a Druid religion, Belalians, where people are dropped into Magma in sacrifice for Belial, their god. The Knights kill all but the head cardinal, Necro, who brings the statue of Belial to life. The Jacobs are able to yank off it’s arms and drain all the lava from it’s face, incinerating Necro in the process. They than free slaves kept in a forge. The Jacobs have a cocktail party on the rooftop of the Guildhall to celebrate defeating Necro and freeing the slaves. The day after, the Jacobs are hung over, and are missing Tyler. They find him at the port, vomiting all over. They see an Arctic Zoo in the process, and decide it is flat enough to place the Transporter. They build it there, but right when Robert teleports to the Void, the fourth lightning rod on it is broken, and Robert’s fourth layer (his clothes) are not teleported with him. Serpent, furious at Robert for shattering his Clout, beats his suit with a cactus. It bounces up unharmed, so he tosses it into the last lightning rod before it is destroyed, completely charring it. Robert is able to make his way through the Void Factory, where he teleported to, with the help of Joe Elias, a Void Explorer. Before he teleports away through a black hole, he is cheered on by other Void Hikers, before jumping into the wormhole. Robert teleports into the center of the city, where he finds the Jacobs and the city in rubble. He realizes he needs to battle the Decayer, a skeletal Cerberus. They finds themselves outnumbered, and escape from it’s vision. Robert realizes he is naked, and Athanasios reveals a shred of his suit he found. Robert gives it to Lionel, who repairs it by building an energy shield into it. However, the other seven Jacobs are held at gunpoint by the Vepturegeng, whom Robert heartlessly kills. However, they are revived by Perdita, who reveals they caused the cataclysm, but they are merely his pawns, before flying off, abandoning the Vepturegeng. The Vepturegeng ignore the Jacobs, fearing Robert, before escaping from their Secret Mountain Fort before it collapses. Jacob is able to kill the Decayer by exploding it at the coast, Perdita’s head explodes in the resulting shockwave, and the Jacobs and Vepturegeng ally. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity 1/10 * Females wear low cut dresses. * Robert Jacob is depicted naked after being transported to the Void without his clothes. His genitalia is never depicted, although the Void Crystals he use to cover up are translucent, exposing his flat crotch. Violence & Gore 5/10 * Robert Jacob sees two Void Monsters comes after him. He slashes at a troll, lacerating it. Green slimy intestines come out. There is no blood shown, just green slime. * The Vepturegeng are heartlessly killed by Robert Jacob, including by impaling, shooting, and bisection (white blood is shown). All six of them are revived at the end. * There is a lot of piercing with swords, shooting, and battle. Blood is never shown outside of the above, and it is super slight in terms of detail. * Ruffian impales Jaycee with a broadsword, than pulls it out; no blood is depicted. He is revealed to have survived in a post credits scene where he breaks free from a coffin, although he accidentally pulls out the arm of an actual skeleton from it. * We see a male in a guillotine at the Belial Temple. We also see an eyeless body. There is no blood. * A macroscopic head is shown hung at the Synagogue of Belial. No esophagus or trachea is shown. * An alligator attacks the Jacob Knights, but it is defeated by a bomb thrown into it's mouth, causing it to explode (we only see the blast; no gore). * Robert almost crushes Chung with a machine, but Chung survives after pleading to be kept alive. * A city is heavily damaged by a terrorist in a bulldozer; no deaths are depicted, although a gunshot is heard from the vehicle, heavily implying that the bulldozer's driver shot himself. Profanity 2/10 * 1 "bloody hell", 1 "dick", 7 "damn", 1 "piss", 6 "penis". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 2/10 * Robert holds up an empty bottle and wonders why the wine is missing. When he goes looking for some, he runs into Lionel and wonders if this is a dream, but then says it is not as there would be alcohol. Lionel then offers him some and Jacob downs it. Lionel then has some. * Lionel smokes a cigar in one scene. * In a party scene, many guests are shown drunken. Frightening/Intense Scenes 5/10 * Scenes detailed in Violence & Gore may scare younger or more sensitive viewers. * The Vepturegeng appear menacing, with millions of jagged, sharp teeth that glow. * Many scenes in the film are scary, and as such, the music reflects this. * There is a constant threat of the Void Monsters being unleashed and manipulated by the Vepturegeng as killing machines. * The Synagogue of Belial is made to be quite frightening, including fire, bats, spiders, snakes, skulls, and (implied) human sacrifices. * A hallucination sequence depicts a Babirusa being devoured by Wendigo and Robert Jacob getting torn apart by a charred tree, which may frighten viewers. Rated PG-13 for intense sequences of action violence and frightening imagery Common Sense Media * Age: 11+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Above average Venture movie with slight violence and rash driving. * Review: Parents need to know that Venture: Breathtaking Fear is an urban-based action adventure film that has the "Jacob Knights" chasing after "Vepturegeng" gangsters in a big city. The Jacobs get into battles with villains, but the heroes rarely kill any human enemies, choosing instead to slap them before cuffing them. However, they are awful drivers: citizens are frequently run over by them. Parents should also note that this film is an offshoot of the popular video game Venture. Players will see real versions of virtual locations from the game. There is a great chance children who see the film will want to buy the video game, and that children who dote Venture will want to see the movie. * Educational Value: ⭐⭐: Children can learn about exploration, discovery, and urban culture. However, unlike Venture: Missions, the focus here is on traditional action and adventure. That said, children still get to see the occasional real landmark structure. They will also need to pay attention to cues and clues to understand the plot. Children watching Venture: Breathtaking Fear also learn about exploration in the world while frequently being surprised. * Positive Messages: ⭐: This film is about exploration, discovery, and stopping criminals. Note, though, that this film focuses only on straight up action and adventure unlike its cousin, the 2017's Venture: Missions. Themes include seeing justice done and helping people in trouble, both allies and strangers. * Positive Role Models & Representations: ⭐: Robert Jacob and his brothers are motivated by a need to see justice done. They are only once tempted to join the criminals they pursue, and never kill their enemies (they simply injure and kidnap them). That said, all of their tactics -- like commandeering citizen cars and showing no regard for civilians while driving -- are not the sort you would ever want to see real law enforcement members employ. * Violence & Scariness: ⭐⭐⭐: Robert Jacob gets in frequent combat with the Vepturegeng, cultists, and Void Monsters. They attempt to kill him, but the Jacobs very loosely follow pacifism -- throwing razor blades at bad guys, for example. Most of the time, they just hit their enemies to the ground and arrests them. Robert also uses devices while fighting, such as power bursts from his hands, as well as realistic weapons. * Language: * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐: This film is a direct offshoot of the video game Venture. Viewers will find several of the movie's cars, skyscrapers, and characters familiar, as they are modeled after those found in the actual Venture game. The film motivates children to purchase the Venture video game. Trivia * The film has stated to be lighter than Venture: Halloween and Venture: Missions. * Vepturegeng, a gang of drug smugglers, have been confirmed to be "sort of the main baddies". * Filming started on July 16, 2017 in Dominica. * Brendan confirmed the title and release date on January 16, 2018. * The film was rated by the MPAA on January 16, 2018. It received the classification of PG-13 for "Intense sequences of action violence and frightening imagery". * The film is dedicated to Stefan Karl Stephanson, who had previously appeared in Venture: Missions. Production Principal photography for a scene in the Ratargul Swamp Forest, Bangladesh, began on September 4th, 2017, with filming for Venture City's scenes in Boston, Massachusetts, beginning on October 7th, 2017. Other scenes were filmed on private sets rather than in real locations. Category:Movies Category:Venture